Skave Oneshot
by TDIfan1903
Summary: Just a little story I made, hope you like it :)


There was a loud noise outside as my friends pulled up the driveway. They were coming to pick me up for the TDPI reunion. I can't believe it's already been a year since Chris's sick, twisted game ended. It was horrible how I had come so close and then lost it all. But the worst part was seeing what the whole experience had done to Dave. In the beginning he was so sweet, but things got out of control and I still feel like a complete jerk for messing with him like that.

I ran outside to get in the car. I opened the back door to find an empty seat next to Ella. Jasmine was driving, and Samey was sitting in the front next to her. In the very back were Amy and Scarlett, the former pouting with her arms crossed and the latter reading various textbooks and novels. I leaned in toward Ella and asked, "What are they doing here?" Jasmine has apparently overheard because she answered, "Amy just got in the car with Samey and Scarlett apologized for trying to kill us." Before I could even respond she answered, "And we're not going to pick up Sugar because she lives to far for us to drive and we're already running late and there's no room left in the car."

"Well..." Ella started saying, probably another lecture about how she's not that bad and all that, but I had already gotten lost in my own world of thoughts.

And there were millions of questions on my mind.

What would happen when we got there? Would he forgive me? Of course not. But we can always hope for the best, right? Also, what does he think of me? Does he still love me? Has his hair grown back? Wait, What? I silently asked myself. Did he find someone else? Why is my life so complicated? I-

"Sky?" Samey asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been staring into space for almost ten minutes!"

"Oh yeah, perfectly fine." I said trying to sustain a smile, but one of those millions of questions kept bouncing around in my head:

Is there still hope...for us?

Part 2

Still lost in my thoughts, I jumped when the car lurched to a halt.

"Are we there?" I heard someone ask, still only half listening.

"Sky?" I heard Ella ask. "Can you move so I can get out?"

"Wha- oh yeah, sure." I replied, getting out of the car. I looked around. It was nothing like I expected. We were back at that dreadful island.

"WHAT?!" I heard Amy yell behind me. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Sorry guys," Jasmine said "Samey and I were just following the directions they gave us."

I looked around. I spotted Sugar trying to teach Rodney some kind of a beauty pageant version of a country line dance, and Beardo trying to give them a beat to dance to. I watched as Ella quickly ran over to see if she could join in, but was intercepted by Topher. He asked her something and she smiled. Then they walked away together, hand in hand. I saw Max waving wildly at Scarlett, trying to get her attention, and Leonard "casting spells" to do...something or other. Amy got back in the car and called one of her friends to talk about the current situation. Jasmine went into the action to look for Shawn, and I stood there, scoping out the area. Where is he? I thought. I looked to my right, and it appeared Samey was doing the same thing.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, actually" She said. "After the show ended, I got together with someone and he said he'd be here." She looked around again.

"Oh, well I hope you find him." I told her, not sure what to say.

"Thanks, Sky." She replied. I started to walk away.

"Oh!" She said. "Wait!" I turned around. "I think I saw Dave go up into team Maskwak's old treehouse with Shawn. And he looked really sad."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded "Ok, thanks."

I walked over and climbed up to the treehouse. When I got there, I saw Dave laying on the bed, looking close to tears, and having what looked like a relationship therapy session with Shawn. I closed the trapdoor a little, hoping they hadn't noticed me yet. I don't think they did, because they continued on with what they were doing.

"But she'll never take me back now!" Dave said, tears streaming out.

"Don't worry, Dave." Shawn said reassuringly. "Even if she doesn't take you back, you'll still feel better if you know that you tried."

"But she'll never forgive me!" He wailed

"Well she might if you go talk to her!" He said, the frustration visible in his voice. They had clearly been doing this for a while.

"But she won't!" He yelled back in reply, burying his face in the pillow.

And then it hit me. He wanted me back too! I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling, but then looking back at him. I couldn't stand to see him looking like that. I tried my best to resist the urge to jump in there and fix everything, but finally, I couldn't anymore.

"Dave," I said, slowly opening the door. He looked up and stared at me for a minute before finally speaking:

"Sk-Sky? Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I heard the whole thing." I said. "And, I'm sorry, for the way I acted."

"D-Don't worry about it." He said. "I sh-should be t-the one a-apologizing."

"Do you wanna, you know, start over?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"That'd be great." He said. Then he stood up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"I'm just gonna...go now." Shawn said, awkwardly walking away.

As he walked away I knew I had found the answer to the question I asked earlier.

There is still hope.


End file.
